against all rules
by flaminska
Summary: Valeva davvero la pena? Sarebbe andato contro le sue regole - le regole impostegli da suo padre, per essere precisi. Era così importante per lui rischiare la vita per il suo servo? Sì, si ritrovò a pensare.


**Autrice:** Lady_Malfoy  
**Titolo: **against all rules.  
**Personaggi:** Arthur, Merlin [+ menzione di Gaius, Gwen, Uther, Morgana]  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin accennato [ma proprio poco]  
**Rating:** G.  
**Genere:** One-shot.  
**Avvertimenti:** //

Credits: I dialoghi al centro della fiction sono presi dalla puntata **1.04(The poisoned chalice)** di Merlin, ergo non mi appartengono.  
**Note:** prima fiction su Merlin, si colloca nella puntata **1.04 The poisoned chalice**, nel momento in cui Arthur decide di salvare lo stregone. Primo tentativo di scrivere su questo fandom, che devo ammettere mi piace molto.

**|| Questa fiction partecipa all'AOM Contest indetto da uchiha_girl sul forum di EFP ||**

Commenti e critiche accettati come sempre.

Buona lettura,

Sara.

**against all rules.**

Quando Merlin si era accasciato a terra e il calice era scivolato via dalla sua mano, rotolando sul pavimento con un rumore metallico, ad Arthur mancò il fiato per un momento e temette il peggio.

_No, no, no_, era l'unico pensiero che la sua mente era in grado di formulare, quando si avvicinò a lui. Da quel momento in poi, fino a che non si ritrovò nelle stanze di Gaius, non riuscì a pensare ad altro. Ascoltò Gaius attentamente, cogliendo ogni parola del suo discorso. Esisteva un antidoto, tratto dal Fiore della Morte che si poteva trovare solo nella foresta di Balor. Sembrava relativamente facile, se non ci fosse stato un basilisco a proteggere l'entrata della caverna dove cresceva il fiore.

"In pochi hanno attraversato le montagne di Isgaard in cerca del Fiore della Morte e sono poi tornati vivi" lo avvertì Gaius, facendogli chiaramente capire che era impossibile recuperare il fiore.

Arthur rimase immobile, a pochi metri dal letto in cui giaceva Merlin. Il panno che Gwen gli teneva sulla fronte non sembrava avere effetto. Il ragazzo respirava fatica e doveva sicuramente scottare come prima, forse addirittura di più.

"Sembra divertente." disse infine il principe, cercando di suonare spavaldo e scacciando per un attimo la _paura_ - perché di paura si trattava, se ne rese subito conto. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, questo era chiaro, sarebbe andato contro il suo orgoglio, ma non poteva negarlo a sé stesso. Si diresse deciso verso l'uscita della stanza, ma Gaius parlò ancora.

"E' troppo rischioso." replicò Gaius, con lo stesso tono di prima.

Arthur si bloccò e si voltò verso di lui. "Senza antidoto cosa accadrebbe a Merlino?"

"Il fiore della morte provoca un decesso lento e doloroso. Potrebbe resistere quattro, al massimo cinque giorni ancora. Ma alla fine la morte arriverà."

_Ma alla fine la morte arriverà_. _Ma alla fine la morte arriverà_. _Ma alla fine la morte arriverà_. Per un momento quella frase vorticò nella sua mente e fu incapace di rispondere.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Merlin, prima di uscire a grandi passi dalla stanza. Si diresse velocemente verso il castello, mentre ripensava alle istruzioni di Gaius per arrivare al Fiore della Morte. In un attimo indossò la cotta di maglia metallica, prima di andare da suo padre.

Come aveva previsto, il re non era disposto ad appoggiare il suo volere.

"Arthur, sei il mio unico figlio ed erede, non posso rischiare di perderti per il bene di un servitore qualunque."

"Perché la sua vita _non ha valore_ per te?"

"No, perché vale meno della tua."

"Io posso salvarlo. Fammi portare degli uomini."

"No." replicò suo padre.

"Troveremo l'antidoto e lo prenderemo."

"No." ripetè Uther, con più decisione.

"Perché no?" urlò, senza capire le ragioni di suo padre.

"Un giorno io sarò morto e a Camelot servirà un re. Non ti lascerò mettere a rischio il futuro del regno per fare da garzone ad un folle."

"Non faccio da garzone ad un folle. Gaius dice che se riusciamo a…"

"Gaius dice. " gli fece eco. "È per questo che lo considero folle."

"Ti prego, padre. Merlin mi ha salvato la vita. Non posso stare qui a vederlo morire."

"Allora, chiudi gli occhi. Non sarà l'ultimo a morire al posto tuo, Arthur."

Non servì a niente insistere, suo padre lo liquidò con un "_Stasera non uscirai dal castello_" e lo lasciò da solo in mezzo al corridoio freddo del castello.

Nonostante Morgana lo appoggiasse, convincendolo a fare ciò che riteneva giusto, da un lato ancora non era in grado di capire cosa lo spingesse di preciso a salvare il suo servo. Si trattava solo di capire cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato?

Salvare la vita ad una persona rientrava senza ombra di dubbio nella lista delle cose giuste da fare, ma si trovava in contrasto con la volontà di suo padre e con ciò che era giusto per un principe. Chi si era mai abbassato tanto da salvare la vita ad un proprio servo?

Suo padre forse aveva ragione, non poteva fare una cosa simile. Era l'unico erede al trono, se fosse morto, Camelot non avrebbe avuto altri re dopo Uther.

Valeva davvero la pena? Sarebbe andato contro le sue regole - le regole impostegli da suo padre, per essere precisi. Era così importante per lui rischiare la vita per il suo servo?

_Sì_, si ritrovò a pensare.

Perché non si trattava di un servo qualunque, uno che avrebbe cambiato senza nessun problema. Quel servo era _Merlin_.

Lo stesso Merlin che l'aveva osato sfidare - sì, ancora non sapeva che lui fosse il figlio del re, ma aveva avuto un bel coraggio comunque - e che l'aveva quasi battuto.

Lo stesso Merlin che gli aveva salvato la vita, evitando che un pugnale gli si conficcasse nel cuore.

Lo stesso Merlin che l'aveva messo in guardia più volte e aveva sempre avuto ragione, anche se non sempre era stato creduto, soprattutto dal re.

Lo stesso Merlin che giaceva morente nel letto nelle stanze di Gaius, che aveva bisogno di un antidoto. E lui era il solo che poteva procurarglielo.

Arthur spronò il cavallo e si diresse verso i cancelli di Camelot, superando senza ostacoli le due guardie che gli si pararono davanti, e venne avvolto dall'oscurità della notte.

_Sì_, ne valeva davvero la pena. A costo di affrontare l'ira di suo padre e qualunque cosa ci fosse sulla sua strada.

**Note finali.**

Fiction non betata, scusate eventuali errori.

So che non è il massimo, ma volevo provarci.

Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui.


End file.
